


Happy Birthday Rob

by livesybaby



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, The Woolpack, birthday boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/livesybaby
Summary: It's Roberts birthday and Aaron (Who he's had a crush on FOREVER) gives him the best gift ever.





	Happy Birthday Rob

It’s his birthday tonight. 

I faked a migraine just to get out of sitting in the bar and watching all our friends celebrate his 30th. Thirty years old, attractive, successful and oh-so sure of himself. Openly bisexual and confident in all his sexuality he could pick anyone, male or female and they’d fall at his feet but for some reason he wanted me, or at least that’s what he told everyone. Victoria thought it was cute and Adam thought it was hilarious but I found it mind-numbing. I was gay, sure - everyone knew that but that doesn’t mean i’m going to throw myself at the first bloke who shows an interest. I wish he’d just stop messing with my head. Robert has this arrogance about him that makes me believe he just wants me in the palm of his hand. The tough, unruly lad who he thinks he can crack, like some kind of fucking conquest and once he’s done with me he’ll throw me aside and move onto the next. I’m not stupid, even though Vic thinks I am.

“You fancy the pants off him Aaron, when are you going to get your head out of your arse and just fucking go for it?”

So here I was, sulking in the back room with the best part of a crate of budweiser in my belly and wishing I could just swallow my pride, go out to the front and enjoy myself. In my drunk haze I began thinking of him. Was he thinking of me? Bet he didn’t notice I wasn’t there. Bet he noticed but he’s glad he’s drove me that crazy that i’m camped out in the back room getting more and more drunk while everyone else enjoys themselves. Typical Robert Sugden, doesn’t care about anyone but himself.

“So are you genuinely ill or just embarrassed that you forgot to get me a birthday present?”

I nearly choked on my drink, heat flooded my cheeks as I shoved the half empty bottle onto the table. I looked up at Robert, stood in his ugly floral shirt and too-tight-but-just-tight-enough jeans through blurry eyes. Without invitation or prior warning he sat next to me, too close and I nearly melted when his thigh pressed against mine. 

“I don’t want to be the reason you’re back here getting drunk on your own” he sighed, tilting his head at me. 

“Don’t flatter yourself... ‘m not drunk” I lied “I’ve got a headache, that’s all”

“Sure” he mumbled, looking at the empty bottles on the coffee table. Guilt rose like a lump in my throat as I realised how obvious my lie was, how pathetic I looked. 

“I’m sorry it’s come to this, I get the message - you don’t like me” he said hoarsely, sounding more nervous and vulnerable than I’ve ever heard him. “I’ll back off, but please consider coming to the party... Vic hasn’t stopped talking about you all night and well, it’s not really a decent night without you is it?” he shrugged, half smiling before getting up to leave. 

Sadness and guilt washed over me. I’d been so caught up in proving to myself that I wasn’t a mug, that I wasn’t going to be played that I missed probably one of the realest things I’d ever experienced. Robert liked me, like really liked me. It wasn’t just a joke, or a sad attempt at making his ego just that little bit bigger. He liked me, and I liked him. It was as simple as that but I’d probably gone and blown it now. I looked towards the door, Robert had already gone back out to celebrate his birthday, the birthday i’d probably almost ruined. But I could still fix it, even now.   
Upstairs I threw cold water in my face to help sober me up, changing into a clean shirt and brushing the larger smell from my mouth I glanced at the time, it was only 9pm - I still had time to fix this, and I had the perfect idea for a late birthday gift. I headed downstairs and out front, answering Vic’s questioning glances with a fake story about how I’d slept off my headache and was totally party-ready. I could be wrong but I swear Roberts face lit up a bit as I sat at the table. 

“Hey Birthday boy, how’s it feel to be a year closer to 90?” I teased

“I’ll let you know when I get over the shock” he joked, clearly he hadn’t told anyone he’d snuck to the back room before.

The party was in full swing by half 10 and with Vic and Adam murdering a duet on the karaoke I took the opportunity to get Robert to myself. 

“I never got the chance to give you your birthday present earlier” I breathed into his ear, watching the hairs stand up on the back of his neck. 

“Oh?” He replied curiously, I tilted my head in a ‘follow-me’ motion and headed to the back room. We got the the bottom of the stairs when he questioned me “Where are we going?”

“I’ve left it in my room, come on up” I replied innocently, the nerves in my stomach tying knots. 

I let Robert go up first, taking the time I had following him to swallow my nerves and gain some last minute confidence. He walked into my bedroom and I shut the door behind us, Robert himself looking almost nervous now. 

“Close your eyes then, or you’ll ruin the surprise” I instructed. I was winging it at this point, not entirely sure of my plan just that I knew what I wanted the outcome to be.

I approached Robert, his eyes squeezed shut and his hands tensing in and out of a fist out of what I could only pinpoint as shyness. I took a moment to analyse his features, something i’d never been able to do properly without being caught, his freckles, tanned skin and - oh god his mouth, pink lips that I just wanted to... taste. I leaned forward, sliding my hand around the back of his neck and pushed my lips against his. He stumbled for a moment before steadying himself with his hand on my waist, opening his mouth instantly and allowing my tongue to enter freely. 

I moved closer, nudging him towards an empty space against my bedroom wall. His back collided with a thud against the wall, my body pressed against his without even the smallest gap. My hand went from the back of his neck to tangling itself in his hair, my other hand resting against his chest, feeling his heart hammering underneath. His hands had found their way to my hips, sliding ever-so-slightly under the hem of my shirt and brushing against my skin. My tongue explored every inch of his mouth, I pulled away slightly - taking his bottom lip between my teeth and sucking gently, pushing my crotch against his. He let out an involuntary whimper, his hands sliding down to my back pockets to hold me even closer. 

I reluctantly pulled away for air, leaving a trail of light kisses across his jawline before attaching my lips to his neck and sucking gently. He groaned lightly “Fuck Aaron” and I have to stop myself from melting at the sound of my name on his lips. “Definitely the birthday present i’ve been wishing for” I moved my mouth to suck gently on his earlobe before breathing gently “This isn’t everything” 

I pushed my hands up his torso, reaching his collar and slowly unbuttoning his shirt. I could feel his eyes on me as I concentrated on undressing him but daren’t look up for fear of losing my bottle. I pushed his shirt from his shoulders and let it fall to the floor, Roberts skin was like porcelain. His chest had the tiniest amount of hair, his skin was smooth with a slight sparkle of sweat from how worked up we’d gotten. I wanted more than anything to taste him but before I got the chance Robert had reached his hands up and began undoing my shirt, within seconds it was at our feet and my mouth was on his chest, leaving wet kisses before trailing my tongue across his collar bone and tasting the saltiness of his skin. 

Robert attempted to slide his hand down the front of my jeans but I caught him just in time, pinning his hands roughly above his head with one hand and growling “Patience” as he moaned deliciously. I took his nipple between my teeth and sucked gently, flicking my tongue against it as I repeatedly pulled away then moved back in again. Roberts eyes never left me, I could feel his gaze burning into me as I devoured him. By now I could feel his dick hard against mine, the denim rubbing painfully between us. “Be a good boy” I teased, glancing at his hands still pinned above his head, he nodded obediently - allowing me time to undo his jeans, sliding them to the floor and letting my own jeans follow. 

I kissed him roughly, relishing in his moans while sliding my hands to his biceps and pulling gently, letting him know his hands could come down now. He rested them gently at the base of my spine, moving them up and down my back as we kissed before tentatively letting them fall to my arse, squeezing gently to test my reaction - I moaned, pushing my dick against his and getting an even louder, unexpected moan in return. I knew he would be sensitive by now, I had already soaked my boxers in pre-cum from just thinking about what I was going to do to him. I pulled away from his mouth, leaving him to whimper slightly - almost believing I was going to call the whole thing off and go back downstairs, his face changed from concern to lust as I winked cheekily at him before dropping to my knees and pulling his boxers to his knees. 

His dick was big, and I don’t just mean kind of big, I mean fucking huge. My mouth watered as I looked up at him impressed, his eyes darkened as he stroked his hand through my hair. “Happy Birthday Robert” I grinned, leaving no time for a response before burying his dick deep in my throat. A throaty moan came from above me and his grip in my hair tightened, I bobbed my head up and down rhythmically listening to the sounds of approval as he threw his head back. My dick was streaming with pre cum, so hard in my boxers that I had to slide them down to my knees and release myself, gripping my erection in my fist as I deepthroated him again and again, my eyes watering as he thudded against the back of my throat. 

I teased him with slow, hard sucks looking up as he bit his lip roughly. His hips involuntarily bucked, shoving his dick to the back of my throat and making me gasp. “Shit! Sorry” he apologised as I stopped for air. I positioned myself in front of him again and kissed his tip, looking up at him daringly as I murmered “Do it, Fuck my mouth” letting my jaw go slack. Robert moaned animalistically, his eyes nearly black as he slid his hands to my jaw and the back of my head. His pre cum dripped on my tongue as he positioned himself “You sure?” he asked excitedly, my tongue darted out in response - teasing his slit. This was enough confirmation for him as he pushed his dick as far as it would go, pulled it back again and thrust back in roughly. My eyes watered as he fucked my mouth, my right hand instinctively gripped around my dick, pumping up and down. My left against the wall behind Robert, balancing myself on my knees as he sped up, quicker and quicker until he was screaming my name and shooting white hot liquid down my throat. His quick, precise thrusts turned slow and clumsy as he came to a stop. I swirled my tongue around his super-sensitive tip while he gave me his last few moans, sucking and pulling off the end with a noise so filthy it nearly had me coming in my hand. I swallowed his load and looked up at his dishevelled self, licking my lips obscenely. 

An exhausted Robert dropped to his knees in front of me, kissing me clumsily with his right hand in my hair and his left on my thigh. “That was incredible” He murmured, kissing across my jawline and attaching his lips to my neck “Thank you” he groaned into my ear. I shivered at the contact, remembering my dick still being hard as his hand accidentally grazed the tip. He looked down amused “Looks like I get to repay you” he whispered hoarsely “I don’t know if I’ve got the energy” I chuckled, half-lying. “I’ve got an idea” he mused “Get on the bed” 

I obeyed his wishes, curiously, laying on my back as he crawled over me. “Got any lube?” he murmured, kissing my nipple lightly before looking back up. “Surely you can’t go again?” I laughed disbelievingly. “Not me, I just wanna make you feel good” he spoke seductively. “Top drawer” I told him, pointing to the nightstand and letting my arms fall above my head, revealing myself and leaving my body to his will. He soaked his fingers in lube before stroking them lightly against my hole, my eyes flickered shut as he massaged the puckered skin, pulling a content hum from my mouth. Within a minute he could push his finger tip gently into my hole, I gasped instinctively as he pushed it further and further until his knuckle was pressed against me. “Fuck Rob, that’s it” I almost squeaked. “More?” He asked teasingly. “Please.. Fuck.. Please Rob” 

“I love when you’re like this” Robert murmured almost too quiet to be heard, I clenched my fist as he inserted another finger to the knuckle before letting out a groan I couldn’t hold in. “Like what?” I groaned hoarsely, my dick now so hard it was bobbing against my stomach. “Like this.. wanting.. needy.. mine” he mused “Like I could have my way with you and you’d keep wanting more” he scissored my hole until he could easily slip a third inside, right upto the knuckle - a pool of precum now soaking my torso. “Fuck Rob... Want... More...” I found myself moaning, throwing my head back as my toes curled, my body arching off the bed as he pushed as far as he could possibly go. 

“God you’re so fucking tight Aaron” He grunted, curling his fingers inside me and making warmth pool in my stomach “Oh Rob... I’m so fucking close” I gasped, my voice cracking. “Oh no you don’t” Robert chuckled, pulling his fingers from my hole and gripping my dick tightly as he whispered in my ear “I’m not finished with you yet”. I groaned loudly, needing so much to feel the climax I was building. Before I knew it Robert was on his belly, between my legs and pressing his tongue against my hole, his warm muscle pushing its way into me as I pushed down wantonly, near enough sitting on his face trying to get the feeling to last longer. 

In my needy state I hadn’t noticed Roberts dick get to full stature again, it was only when he reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a foil packet that I realised what he was going to do to me. My already swollen lips were being bitten in an attempt to hold on just a little bit longer but the sight of Robert Sugden rolling a condom down his member ready to fuck me was almost too much to handle. “Quick Rob, I can’t hold on” I whimpered, gripping my dick tightly. 

“Ready?” He teased, rubbing his tip against my already wet and open entrance. “Just do it Robert.. Fuck me.. Oh God.. Fuck me Rob!” I begged, my hand gripping the muscle in his upper arm. He didn’t disappoint me by going slow. He slammed into me until he was flush, his balls smacking against me as he thudded in and out, my entire body trembling and my mouth revealing a string of incoherent nonsense as I finally lost myself, shooting white hot ropes across my chest as I screamed his name over and over in ecstasy. My body was still shaking when Robert cleaned the stickiness from our bodies and disposed of the condom, my eyes shut tiredly and my voice nothing but groans until he slid in bed behind me, spooning me as he slid his hand around my waist. 

“God you’re such a tease Aaron, making me wait that long... but it was so fucking worth it” He moaned into my ear, the warmth of his breath almost making me get up for round two. “Well, you are the Birthday Boy” I responded tiredly. “Hmm I’m thinking I should make this a Birthday Weekend, what do you think?” he replied, I felt his grin against my cheek. “I’m thinking I need to pay you back for that amazing fuck” I smirked, stroking my hand across his arm. “That’s my boy” he groaned, sliding his hand down to my crotch and caressing my dick, slowly bringing me back to life.


End file.
